


Dumb Box of Bolts

by Eirumass



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angsty Undertones, Fluff, HPA AU, If you wanna take it that way, Kiibouma, M/M, Oops that sounded cocky, This literally makes me feel warm inside - reading over it that is, danganronpa v3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 17:34:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12194517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eirumass/pseuds/Eirumass
Summary: Kiibo really was just a dumb box of bolts.He couldn't see how Kokichi felt and Kokichi definitely wasn't the type to jump in and tell him.But a dumb box of bolts couldn't read minds, so Kokichi didn't have a choice.





	Dumb Box of Bolts

Kokichi was getting annoyed. 

Oh, how naive Kiibo was, didn't he realise? Was he really that daft? All the times Kokichi had placed himself on Kiibo's lap, even once or twice leaned up and pecked his cheek, Kokichi had not meant to be 'friends'. Yet, to his discouragement, Kiibo still called him a 'good friend'. Was this sort of information not in the dumb box of bolts system yet? Did he need to add it himself? Kokichi didn't know what he doing wrong. Was he being too subtle? No, that couldn't be it. He had KISSED the boy of his dreams, that wasn't subtle. Maybe he had to say it outright? Though, the thought in itself made Kokichi flustered. Kiibo's lips against his, after these long, long months... His face was red.

Though, tonight he had said he was going to meet up with Kiibo. Maybe this was the night that Kiibo will realise the truth? He put on casual clothes and set out to Kiibo's dormitory room. Hope's Peak Academy wasn't too strict on wandering after school hours, so he didn't have any worries. He knocked on Kiibo's door and heard him call, "Coming!" in his usual, forcedly-emotional voice. The door swung open and Kokichi latched onto Kiibo. "Kiiboy~! Ah, you're so cute!" Kokichi decided to take the affection a step further. "You say that every time you come in, Kokichi," Kiibo couldn't help but smile though. He didn't mind being called cute.

Kokichi had to hold back from losing it. Couldn't the dumb robot SEE?! Or even think for that matter? "Well, you can come in," Kiibo invited Kokichi in, holding his hand out formally. "Dummy! You don't gotta do that now, we're... we're friends!" Kokichi forced a smile. Friends, hm? He hated that word, friend. It didn't describe how he felt at all. Kokichi threw himself onto Kiibo's bed. Did Kiibo even use a bed? "Oi, Kiiboy, do you even use this?" Kokichi said as he got under the blankets of Kiibo's bed.  
"The bed? No, I don't need to. I need to charge, not sleep..." Kiibo took a deep breath.

"Anyways, I save it for guests. Usually, you because I think at the rate you're going, you'll be sleeping in here soon."

Kiibo said that with a wink. Kokichi's heart pounded. God, that was hot. That was so goddamn hot. He had been waiting for ages to see that, for Kiibo to realise that he felt strongly for the robot. Then it settled in. Kiibo knew the way that he felt. He could feel his face heating up and he didn't know how to stop it. "Um..." Kokichi didn't know how to speak... He didn't know how to feel. He didn't know how to BREATHE in that moment. "W-Well! I mean, of course! S-Since we're such good friends and all...! See, I even caught that... friendly wink you just threw my way! Yeah!" Kokichi tried to make a smooth recovery.  
"Yes! We are good friends! I am very blessed to have somebody as nice as you want to be my friend," Kiibo smiled purely. Kokichi went cold. Ah, he hadn't meant anything by that. Then why the wink? Was it really friendly as Kokichi had said?

"Then again..." Kiibo muttered. Kokichi cocked his head like a dog, "Yeah... You've been acting more than friendly. I asked Iruma about it when she was running a scan on me the other day... She said something about it that I didn't really understand. It wasn't a string of words I knew the meaning of..." Kiibo's voice trailed off and he looked at Kokichi. Kokichi froze. Kiibo was a smart one, letting his guard down like that. Well, nobody got the heart of the Ultimate Leader without a fight. "Well, just tell me the words. I probably know them and since you're my best friend, I'll share my wisdom with you!" Kokichi chortled.

Kiibo smirked, finding a chance to weaken Kokichi. "Alright, almighty Kokichi... I have a different question for you. What's it like being taller than... hm, five foot one, was it?" Kokichi held a hand over his heart, "Gah, Kiibo! You're hurting me here, don't be so m-m-mean...!" Kokichi blubbered before letting out a wave of fake tears. "Why're you so- so mean to me?!" Kokichi looked up at Kiibo with wet, puppy-like eyes. Kiibo had meant to weaken Kokichi and even though it was fake, this situation was seeming to blow up in his face. He couldn't resist those eyes.

"I didn't mean it, Kokichi! Do not cry like that and do not give me that face!" Kiibo said frantically. He knew it wasn't real. It can't be, Kokichi wasn't one to get hurt by a sly remark. Kiibo was a robot, but he had social awareness. Well, to an extent. Kokichi's face suddenly turned into that of somebody plotting; a real ruler. "To make me stop crying, you have to call me 'Kokichi-kami' and beg at my feet!" Kokichi giggled. Kiibo smiled half-heartedly.  
"Oh Kokichi-kami, you've already stopped crying, though," Kiibo was in a different mood today. Had he picked this up from Kokichi? All the teasing and petty comments?

Kokichi froze, weak once again. "K-Kiibo..." Kokichi mumbled, moving a bit closer to him. "Alright, I'm just gonna... s-say it... Do you know how I feel or not?! You're so two-faced, Kiibo-chan~!" Ouma wailed in an attempt to hide his flustered face.  
"How I feel about what?" Kiibo tilted his head, making Kokichi squirm.  
"How I feel about you, dummy! I..." Kokichi gestured for Kiibo to sit down. As the robot did so, he buried his face into Kiibo's lap. "I-I... I love you more than I love some other things, alright! M-Most things, yeah, a lot of things!" Kokichi hadn't wanted the confession to go down like that. He sounded like embarrassed and pathetic. He had pictured him showing his dominance over Kiibo but... No, nevermind that. He had actually said it, that's all that mattered.

Kiibo let out a small chuckle, "Well... I wasn't really expecting that... I didn't actually know. I'm sorry for keeping you waiting, Kokichi." Kiibo said sternly before leaning down and placing his head on Kokichi's head of purple hair. He moved his laps in the motion of a small peck. He used calculations to figure out how to do it but it didn't take approximately 332,091 calculations to know that he loved this boy. The one who always teased him with the whole Kiiboy charade, the Ultimate Leader, the Ultimate Liar... Perhaps, the Ultimate Lover, now. He could feel Kokichi tense as his commenced this action but he knew that he had done it right. "Thank you s-so much... I'm sorry for being so weird..." Kokichi mumbled.

"You're not. I would've crashed, how about that for a confession? You are truly the bravest person I have ever met." Kiibo said happily. "Now, sit up. I want to see your face." Kokichi complied, sitting up as asked. "I never noticed how... how beautiful your eyes are," Kiibo mumbled. Kokichi's eyes widened,  
"I never noticed how smooth you are..." He said, in a way that could be considered mocking, though he really meant it. Kiibo was normally more reserved, rigid and formal than this. He had never complimented Kokichi. 'Good friend' was the closest he had ever got. "I only let myself out around those I love..." Kiibo murmured. 

Kokichi stopped in his tracks, "I think... you're not thinking properly. You went from not feeling for me... to returning my own feelings. Are you sure you just... you just like me because I like you...?" Kokichi mumbled, letting his iron barrier slip for a split second before composing himself again and regretting what he had just said. Now he'd really done it, he'd probably just lost Kiibo. "What? Of course not. I never said that I haven't thought about it. I know realise that those thoughts I occasionally had were those of comfort, care and affection. I want you, Kokichi... Not just anybody, I want you and only you. You're the only person that's ever shown me compassion that I could get along with properly, like a friend. Though, it felt so much stronger than a friendship. It felt like I just wanted to protect you from everything that tried to hurt you, I felt obliged to just always be there for you... I promise this is what I've been wanting for a while. I'm not making any impulsive decision, please believe me when I say I want you." Kiibo poured his heart out to the other, making sure Kokichi knew every inch of his mindset and how he had been feeling as of late.

"I-I believe you... Sorry, I didn't mean for my voice to crack...! I promise, I'm telling the truth... I'm the Ultimate truther right now!" Kokichi stammered to correct himself.  
"Truther is not a word I recognise. However... I understand. I know that some humans have problems with their voice when they get flustered or anxious and I understand that that is the case. It would make sense, given the current situation..." Kiibo made a noise to replicate a cough, "I didn't mean to be so formal... I'm sorry, Kokichi. I'll try to become more human for you so you can feel like you're loving somebody real, not just a shell." Kiibo felt a pang of sadness. Kokichi was endangering his entire life. He could be missing out on real love for him. Kiibo, himself, was responsible. Perhaps this wasn't such a good idea. after all. 

"No, no! I promise I love you for real! Even though you're a robot, you're the only one of your kind! You're the nicest, best, h-hottest robot ever!" Compliments flooded out of his mouth in order to remove Kiibo's doubt. "We've been talking for so long, Kiiboy~! I'm tired, gay and struggling with the urge not to kiss you right now." Kokichi's attitude suddenly changed. He had decided he didn't care. This was his boyfriend now, he could say and do whatever he pleased! "Whatever you wanna do, Kokichi..." Kiibo's mind wandered aimlessly. Had that been the right thing to say to a person like Kokichi? Only time would tell, he decided. "Aww, please~! Just call me Kichi, y'know? I'm still gonna call you Kiiboy, though!" Kokichi grinned and poked Kiibo's nose, causing Kiibo to cross his eyes.

"Jeez, what a dumb face! I wanna make you do that again sometime! But meanwhile..." Kokichi quickly leant forwards and planted a kiss on Kiibo's cheek. Before Kiibo could react, Kokichi had already shuffled away from him. "Ground rule, I've always got to have the last say, the last word, the last kiss and the last smooch, alright?" Kokichi winked before passing out on the bed. Kiibo chuckled before climbing onto the floor and plugging his charger into the outlet before plugging himself in. The last thing he saw before being paralysed into charge mode was the puffed up, sleepy face of his new boyfriend, Kokichi Ouma.

He had been right about one thing, though. He definitely needed that bed in his room now.


End file.
